A Look Inside
by shadowkitty123
Summary: Deciding the X Men need to take a break to connect with their innermost selves, Professor Xavier gives everyone a week off of training sessions to write in journals. Read through everyone's personal thoughts as they are forced to write about their feelings about everything going on in their lives! Just a fun idea I came up to make you laugh
1. Journals

Deciding the X Men need to take a break to connect with their innermost selves, Professor Xavier gives everyone a week off of training sessions to write in journals. Read through everyone's personal thoughts as they are forced to write about their feelings about everything going on in their lives.

I do not own X Men: Evolution! I wish I did... :(

* * *

A Look Inside

"I called you all today to discuss the matters at hand." Professor Xavier said to the anxious students. It was a Sunday morning, which meant no training sessions. And the only time Xavier would call the students to meet in the Conference Room was if something serious was about to happen.

"Is something wrong, Professor?" Jean asked, her face full of concern.

"Don't worry Jean, what I'm about to tell you is not of critical matter."

The students let out a sigh of relief. The last thing anyone wants to do is re-live another Apocalypse situation.

"I gathered you here to speak my concerns on your own well-beings. It seems as though all of you in this room are too focused on helping others you have forgotten to care for yourselves."

This just added a wave of bemusement to the already confused X Men.

"So in order for you to reconnect with your selves, Ororo and I agreed it would be a good idea to allow all of you a week long break from training sessions."

All the students cheered with excitement. They hardly ever got any breaks, and when they did, it would only be two days at the most. After the group of eager teenagers calmed down, the Professor continued.

"But during this week of no training sessions, I want you to reflect on your lives."

"And how exactly are we supposed to do that?" Evan wondered.

Ororo stepped in, "We are going to give each of you a journal to write in for seven days of your break."

This just earned groans and a few eye rolls.

"We really think it will help bring the attention more towards your selves, bringing all your concerns to the forefront. Just so you will be able to approach them with care." She finished.

"I expect you to write at least a page every day for the next week. None of us are going to read any of your entries. We will simply flip through the journals at the end of the day to make sure you have written in them." Xavier added.

"What if we don't?" Kurt asked curiously.

"If you don't write in your journal, I will assume that you prefer training sessions with Logan."

Everyone in the room spontaneously faked excitement towards the assignment all at once.

"Can't wait!"

"Sounds like it will be a ton of fun!"

"I'm so excited!"

"I'm gonna decorate mine!"

The Professor smiled as Ororo handed out the navy blue journals to everyone in the room. "We hope that you will enjoy this little exercise and see the beneficial value of it."

With that, the students left the room and continued with their daily routines.

* * *

"I can't believe we have to write in journals. I think I'm gonna throw up!" Rogue said with disgust.

"It's not that bad." Kitty responded, attempting, but failing, to calm her friend down.

"Yea, to you. You already write in a journal! I have never written in one in my entire life."

"Then I guess it's time to start."

"You don't get it Kitty. I'm not the type of person who writes about her feelings. _I'm_ the type of person who thinks that's complete bull."

"It's okay Rogue. We all have to do it. You're not alone on this."

"I still don't like the idea of keeping a stupid journal."

"Well, think of it this way, would you rather be doing training sessions with Logan all week?"

"Yes."

"Come on Rogue. It'll take less than twenty minutes each day. I'll even help you get started."

She let out a heavy sigh. "Fine."

As Kitty was about to walk up the door, Rogue stopped her.

"Thanks Kit. You're a good friend."

Kitty smiled and continued walking.


	2. Kitty: Day 1

Kitty Pryde – Day 1 – 11:44pm

Today went by like any other day. This morning I woke up to the usual chaotic mess. Kurt was teleporting all over the mansion trying to find out who stole his left sock. Rogue and Amara were fighting over who would use the bathroom first. Jean and Scott were being all romantic in the main living area _*barf*_. Jamie attempted to ask me out…again. Bobby put a stink bomb in Jubilee's room, which led to him lying in the infirmary. - Note to self: don't mess with Jubilee in the mornings - Evan was skateboarding all over the mansion, eventually knocking down Sam. They both also ended up in the infirmary as well. So this morning there was a total of three people injured, which I guess is better than yesterday's four. You get the picture; mornings at the Institute are like your typical day at the zoo. And you know what? Even though I complain about them all the time, I wouldn't have it any other way!

So since it was a Saturday, I decided to plan a mall trip with Rogue, Tabitha, Amara, and Jubilee. Rogue took more convincing than the others. I somehow agreed to do her laundry for a week if she would join us. So now I have to do extra chores in exchange for her having a fun girls day out…I gotta rethink my tactics. Anyways, we all had tons of fun! I even convinced Rogue to try on a cute outfit, which is considered a HUGE accomplishment on my part. Afterwards, Tabby drove us to Bayville Park - you can drive unsupervised with a learners permit, right? - where I ended up running into a certain earthquake-starting mutant. We talked for a full twenty minutes, until Todd got his foot stuck in a tree. Lance lectured him on how he should be more responsible around trees, and drove Todd home to look at his possibly broken ankle. There went that conversation.

We decided we've been out long enough, so Tabby took us home. During the car ride, Jubilee went on and on talking about how she would get Bobby back for the stink bomb incident. I wasn't paying much attention. Something about stealing clothes…? Like injuring him wasn't punishment enough. Poor guy! Jubilee's totally crushing on him, it's pretty obvious. But I won't tell her I know about it. I'll save that for whenever blackmail is needed. Wow, I just realized how evil that sounded. I think I'm hanging out with Rogue too much. Speaking of Rogue, she just acknowledged me as her friend! We've been getting pretty close lately, but she never came out and said it before, so I consider this a giant milestone in our friendship. All in all, it was a pretty good day. I wonder what tomorrow has in store for me. Can't wait!

Until next time.

* * *

Kitty got up from her desk and closed her journal. "Finished!" She declared with satisfaction. "How are you holding up?"

In reply, Rogue showed her an empty journal entry. "I can't do this." She said moodily.

"Well, you wrote your name down. That's a start."

"Maybe I'll just take the training sessions."

"Rogue! You know you don't mean that. Just start off by writing about your morning, like I did. Then go on and write about how the rest of your day went. It's easy."

"Whatever you say." Rogue grabbed the pen out of Kitty's hand and began to compose in her journal.


	3. Rogue: Day 1

Rogue – Day 1 – 12:06am

So I guess I'll start with this morning. Nothing new happened. I woke up late, and fought Amara for the washroom. I won. I went down to eat breakfast, and as usual everything was gone. I swear all of the people in this house eat like complete pigs. Then we got these f****** journals. I don't even know what the Prof's issue is. If he actually thinks this can help us, he's screwed up in the head. I mean, honestly! What kind of deranged psychopath would even suggest-

...

"ROGUE!" Kitty shouted, reading over Rogue's shoulder. "What are you doing? Don't write that down!"

Rogue turned to her shocked friend. "What? It's my journal. The Professor wanted us to write about our feelings which is exactly what I'm doing." She countered with an evil glint in her eye, as continued writing.

...

Afterwards Kitty dragged me to the mall. Truth is I kinda wanted to go. But knowing Kitty would be willing to do anything for me to tag along, we negotiated a little bit and now she's going to do my laundry for a full week. The mall was pretty fun, except for when Kitty made me try on a pink dress. I almost died. Afterwards I tried to ditch her several times, but failed miserably. I'll be honest, the girl's pretty persistent. After that Tabitha decided that she would drive us to the park. Technically she's not legally allowed to drive without adult supervision, but whatever. It was entertaining, I'm not gonna lie. Tabby's one crazy bitch. She hit two cars, ran four red lights, and out-drove a cop. It doesn't matter though, because we jacked Scott's car, so the five tickets she probably earned will be charged to him.

At the park we ran into the Bortherhood boys. I'll admit they're not that bad. And coming from me that means a lot. Speedster went somewhere with Tabby, Fatso was bothering Amara, and Toad came over to me and Jubilee. I didn't see Lance anywhere, but I wouldn't be surprised if he was with Kitty. That guy is completely hooked on her. I don't know why he won't just admit it. Anyways, since Toad was being so freakin' annoying, Amara and I decided to do something evil. Our plan was to convince him to climb up a tree with us, and since he's afraid of heights we would jump off and book it outta there. We just meant to ditch the guy, we expected him to stay up there terrified, I had no idea he would attempt to jump down too. The outcome was hilarious! Toad managed to get his foot stuck in between the branches, and ended up dangling upside down by his ankle. I almost cried laughing. Now he knows not to bother us. When saw Lance run over, Jubilee and I hid in the bushes to wait for Lance's reaction. He threw a complete hissy fit! Now he won't let Toad near another tree ever again.

The car ride home was actually enjoyable. I had no idea Jubilee was so devious. She told us about Bobby pranking her in the morning, and how she sprained his arm in return. If that wasn't enough, she's still planning to get him back for it. Tabby and I agreed to help. Tomorrow while Bobby's in the shower, Amara's going to sneak in and steal all his clothes and his towel. Then Tabitha will leave a pink tutu in there, being the only thing he could wear to get to his room. And I will be standing outside of the bathroom ready to take pictures of the whole thing. We haven't decided if we should keep the pictures as blackmail, or make copies and plaster them all over the Institute. But I'm sure we'll figure it out. Needless to say, I'm excited. Anyways, it's 12:22am right now, and Kitty's reading over my shoulder completely stunned. I think she's a little bit afraid of me now. I'm going to bed, and I pray to lord someone burns this journal so I don't have to write in it anymore.

That wasn't a joke. Seriously, someone PLEASE BURN THIS!

...

"Finished" Rogue looked over her shoulder at Kitty who was still shocked. "Goodnight."

Kitty stood up and walked over to her bed completely dumbfounded. _'I guess I don't know her as well as I thought.'_

* * *

How do you like it so far? I don't know who I'm going to do next. Probably either Bobby, Scott, or Kurt. I really like the idea of telling stories through different perspectives. I find it fun and interesting. Hopefully I nailed the characters so far! I'm going to try my best to do that with the rest of them. I'll update soon :)


	4. Kurt: Day 1

_In Scott's room…_

"What are you even doing here?"

"I don't even know how to start!" Kurt told Scott completely distressed.

"Are you talking about the journals? The date would be a good place."

"I'm serious Scott, I've been trying to figure this out for the past two hours!"

"Two hours? Wow man, you're really stuck."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Why don't you search it up on the Internet."

Kurt looked over at his laptop and opened it up. "Google says to start with the date and time, then write down what you did that day."

"See, that doesn't sound too hard."

"I guess. Did you write your entry yet?"

"Nah, I think I'll just take the training sessions."

"If I'm doing this, so are you."

Kurt took a pen from Scott's desk and began to write.

* * *

Kurt Wagner – Day 1 - 12:30am

This morning, someone decided it would be fun to steal my left sock. I asked everyone in the mansion, but no one would admit to it. This is the fifth day in a row it's happened and it's starting to get on my nerves! At least breakfast was good. Ororo cooked us scrambled eggs with bacon and baked potatoes. I was one of the first ones down, so I got a chance to eat a lot. After I asked Kitty if she wanted to hang out with me, but she went shopping with the girls instead. It actually made me kind of sad. She's my best friend, and we haven't hung out for an entire week. Maybe we'll go to the park tomorrow.

Since Evan, Sam, and Bobby were in the infirmary, and Scott was out with Jean, I decided to stick with Mr. Logan. I spent almost my entire day with him. That was until he got annoyed with me and threatened to tie me up with my tail and throw me into the ocean. I honestly didn't think he would do it but, with Mr. Logan, I should've saw it coming. I think he put something in my drink, because taking a sip of orange juice was the last thing I remembered before waking up on a raft. I'll give him credit for following through with his threat. I was tied up floating on water. Teleporting back to the mansion was easy, but untying myself from my own tail took me an hour. When I was finally free, Kitty, Rogue and the others just pulled into the driveway. Scott's car looked completely damaged. It was no surprise that Tabitha was the one who drove. That girl is crazy! I used to like that about her, but sometimes she goes a little too far. Now that I think about it, replace _sometimes_ with _always_ and _a little_ with _a lot_.

I was surprised when I realised what Logan did to me wasn't the worst part of my day. The only reason I'm saying this is because Kitty cooked dinner for all of us. She told us she's taking a cooking class, and unless it's a class on how to make food come to life, I don't believe her. I'm serious, I think I saw our food moving. To make sure we didn't hurt her feelings, we all pretended to love it. Whenever she turned away we all threw our food in any nearby plants we could find. Even Ororo did… and she loves her plants! And hour later all of them, even my favorite fern, died. And if that wasn't enough, Kitty offered to cook dinner for the entire week! I guess we'll need to buy more plants.

To be honest, the whole journal idea isn't such a bad one. Just twenty minutes ago I was freaking out to Scott about it, but I guess there was no need to.

PS – Tomorrow, I **will** find the person who keeps taking my left sock!

* * *

"Wow, that was actually pretty easy." Kurt said, putting his pen down. "How are you holding up?"

"I finished ten minutes ago."

"... don't talk to me."

With that, Kurt left Scott's room and went to bed.

* * *

**A/N - **How did you like it? I think this is my fav chapter so far. I just_ had_ to make Kurt's funny :) Did I get his character right? Please let me know!

Scott's coming up next. It's gonna be about his date with Jean. I think I'll write about the date as a complete and outright fail. That should be fun. Tomorrow's my lil sista's bday, so I probably won't have time to write. But I'll definitely update soon! Happy birthday, Sham


	5. Scott & Jean: Day 1

_**A/N -** _It's finally up! This one took a little longer because I was stuck on how to write it. But I made it work :) So I did Jean's and Scott's entries in one chapter so you could see both perspectives of their date. Their entries are separated by each page break. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

After Kurt's departure, Scott remained in his room looking down at the opened journal in his hands.

...

Scott Summers – Day 1 – 12:30am

My whole day started off great! I woke up to the usual disordered mess, but it didn't bother me like it usually does. Only because today – more like yesterday, considering it's after midnight – was mine and Jean's one month anniversary. After getting ready I marched right to her and gave her a kiss in front of everyone. Just to prove that I'm not afraid to show my affection to her with a crowd watching. I know she loved it.

* * *

"Hey Kitty. You're still up?" Jean asked the petite brunette as she walked in her room.

"Yea I finished writing my journal entry and started helping Rogue with hers."

"I didn't even start mine yet. Do you mind if I work in here?"

Kitty turned to her roommate who responded with a nod of consent. "Sure, it's fine. You can use my desk."

"Thanks." Jean sat down in the swivel chair and opened her journal.

...

Jean Grey – Day 1 – 12:32am

This morning was horrible, as usual. I have never seen people as disorganized as the students here at the Institute. We even put the Brotherhood to shame! Typically, I got ready and went down to the kitchen for breakfast. Before I could even put anything on my plate, Scott greets me by kissing me in front of Logan, Kitty, Kurt, Evan, the Professor, Bobby, and Amara. If there's something I hate more than anything in the world, it's PDA. **Especially** in the mornings. But Scott seemed so happy with his move, so I just pretended I was too. It was our one month anniversary today and he made a HUGE deal about it. I mean it's only been thirty days, and half of that time we weren't even officially together! I don't know what the guy was thinking.

* * *

Scott

After breakfast I spent an hour planning the most romantic date. First I'd take Jean to Sally's Diner, and then we'd go for a nice stroll at the park. After we would lie on a blanket and stare up at the stars. It was the most perfect thing I ever came up with. We left at 11:00 am to have brunch at the diner. I ordered her meal for her like any gentleman would; a barbeque chicken wrap with a vanilla ice cream milkshake. She ate every last bit of it, so I knew I started out the date right.

* * *

Jean

Scott told me he had a 'romantic day' planned for us. First we'd head down to a diner, the walk across a park trail, and then watch the stars. Honestly, I'd rather go see a movie. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate how much though he put into it, but after what I been through, I never want him to ever again. Ever. So the diner seemed pretty nice. I looked at the menu and was ready to order a salad with some orange juice. When the waitress asked what we wanted, before I could even open my mouth, Scott orders for me. He gets me a _barbeque_ wrap! I can't stand the taste of barbeque sauce. He also orders me a large ice cream milkshake. Not only am I trying to watch my diet for soccer, I'm freaking lactose intolerant! So while he took a break to go to the mens' room, I went outside and gave my food to a hobo. He scarfed it down in two seconds. And before Scott could return, I ran back to our seats and placed the empty plate and cup in front of me.

* * *

Scott

Next was the nice walk in the park. Jean had so much fun there! Somewhere in our walk she decided to take a dip in a pond and even caught a fish for us to eat. After that she played with a little lost puppy. It was adorable to watch. We even got a chance to light a fire and cook the fish. It was absolutely delicious! In the middle of our dinner I finally told her that I'm in love with her, and I have been for the past few months. She started to choke up and cry tears of happiness. That just showed me she feels the same way. We didn't even get to watch the stars, because after she finished crying she fell asleep on my lap. But I was okay with it because we spent our anniversary together and it was a complete success!

* * *

Jean

Following our awful lunch Scott took me to the park. I have to admit, it was nice at first. Everything was so peaceful and serene. That was until I tripped over a tree root and fell into a fish-infested lake! One of them even bit my arm and hung onto me when I was out of the water. And even worse, Scott was just staring at me smiling! He even had the nerve to ask me if I was having fun. I can't believe that guy. If that wasn't enough, an angry dog started to chase after me for a half hour because of the fish smell. I tripped over twice and landed in mud. And once again, Scott didn't help. We ended up starting a mini bonfire to cook the fish that bit me. That made me happy. I hope the fish knew that was a little something called karma. We were just having a normal conversation, when I choked on a spine. It got caught in my throat for a full five minutes. I stared tearing because it hurt so much and ended up passing out on Scott's lap. I woke up an hour ago and realized, not only is my throat completely sore, but Scott is the most unhelpful guy in the world!

* * *

Scott

I'm so proud of the excellent date I took Jean on. I know for a fact that I made her feel like the most special girl in the world. If there's one thing I'm excited for, it's our two-month anniversary. Can't wait!

* * *

Jean

All I know is that I'm not talking to him for the next, oh I don't know…LIFETIME! Three words; Worst. Date. Ever. If he's going to do this every month, I know for a fact, I'm screwed.

...

Seeing Kitty and Rogue fast asleep, Jean turned off the lights and closed their door on her way out. She made her way into the kitchen to make some hot tea with honey in hopes that it would help her throat.

* * *

**_A/N... again -_ **What do you think? Let me know how you liked it! Jean was a little out of character, but that is only because throughout the whole thing she was pretty pissed. (Who could blame her?). But no worries, her next entries will be a bit closer to the character we all know and love. Drop a review, pretty please :)

Until next time..


End file.
